


It's All Your Fault

by Freelance7, insomniatictitan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Mainverse, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance7/pseuds/Freelance7, https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniatictitan/pseuds/insomniatictitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Annie's time in the stables lead them into a giant mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Toilets were supposed to be white, right?

One of the worst duties that could have been assigned to Annie just had to be the one she got: Cleaning the toilets. Something about it just made her irk, but who wouldn't at the smell of feces and urine?

Getting down on her knees she started to scrub the outside of the porcelain bowl. The blonde was lucky that she was wearing a ponytail and a white bandanna around her mouth because anything on these floors would have probably made her ill. But for some reason she already felt sick.

Her stomach churned during sparring practice and her kicks drained ger of all her energy. Luckily, there hadn't been any attacks planned on the walls.

Just when she was about to get started on the inside of the toilet she heard the door of the bathroom open.

Who's there? I thought it was just me.

Hearing footsteps enter, Annie went inside a stall and shut the door quietly.

“Hey, is anyone there?” Eren asked, walking inside. “Hello?” 

_Shit_

She’d been trying to avoid the boy for the past month and a half now. One thing lead to another while they sparred and the two ended up fucking in the stables. She could still feel the rash on her back she got from laying on the hay.

One by one Eren opened the door of every stall in the lavatory in hopes of finding someone. When he reached the third door he flipped it open but heard an aggravated groan of pain. Only then did he notice the short blonde crunched down on the ground with her hands clenching her head after he had accidentally hit her with the door. 

“Annie?” He asked, scrambling to the ground to help her, “Are you okay!?” 

“Well other than being hit upside the head by a door, yeah, I guess you could say I am.” 

Eren shrugged, “Yeah...sorry ‘bout that...will your head be okay?” 

“Probably, don’t worry about me though.” 

He raised his eyebrows, “Wait, why shouldn't I?” 

She looked up at him, “Because I can take care of myself. It isn't like you broke my skull or anything.” 

Eren sighed, “I know you can take care of yourself Annie, but can’t you let other people care for you? To be nice to you?”

“Having others care for you would be a bit weak wouldn't it?” 

“I mean when you might want or need it? Like what if you get sick?”

“I'd what normal people do and get medicine. I heal pretty quickly.”

“And if you're too sick to get medicine?”

Annie hesitated, “I would think of something on my own. I don’t have people like Mikasa or Armin to rely on.”

Eren frowned, “What...what’s that supposed to mean? They're my friends. Something you don’t seem to have much of.”

“What if I don’t want friends? To me it just looks like a burden.”

The angry teen smirked, shaking his head before giving a short chuckle and glancing up, “Then what would you call us?”

She sighed and looked back down to her hands, “Just a couple of fools.” She muttered before pushing past him. The girl was heading for the door.

Eren turned to follow, “Annie, wait!”

She busted out into the sunlight, looking over her shoulder, “Why should I-” She skidded to a halt a few feet out the door and started to feel a shiver down her spine.

He cocked an eyebrow, walking outside, “Annie?”

Before she knew it her hand clenched in front of her mouth and she dashed to one of the stalls, shoving the brunette boy aside.

Eren turned around and followed her, placing his hands on the stall door, “A-Annie?”

the girl had her head face first in a dirty toilet, emptying out the contents of her stomach. _There goes my lunch_ , she thought to herself, wiping her mouth with her hand.

She looked over her shoulder to look at him, “W-What are you looking at?”

Eren sighed, looking at Annie, concerned, “Do you, uh, need help?”

Annie coughed, her throat sore now sore and raspy, “Like I said before Eren, no.”

He leaned against the stall, narrowing his eyes.

“Don’t just stare at me all day, help me clean.”

“Oh... So you need my help?”

“Shut up and clean before I knock your block off again.”

“You sure you can do that in the condition you’re in?” He asked, snickering.

The blonde’s eyes narrowed, “Condition? So what, that food was tainted. Just because I have a weak stomach doesn't mean anything.”

Eren’s eyebrows raised, “Oh, so there is a weak part of you?”

“Screw this,” Annie retorted, turning around and heading towards the exit again, “I don’t care what Shadis says, I am not cleaning this shit hole with you, you smartass."

He moved out of her way, cocking an eyebrow, as his gaze followed her out.

“Don’t you have anything to say? I’m surprised you’re not stopping me.”

“My mom taught me when not to mess with girls...and this seems like one of those times…”

“Well....What happened to Mr. I-Care-About-Everyone, huh?”

Eren wrinkled his nose and walked towards her, “Fine.” He took a more fake pleading voice, “Please, Annie, help me clean this shithole?”

She paused but then her eyebrows became scrunched up, her eyelids were getting wet, and the corners of her tight lips turned down. “Go fuck yourself, you asshole! This is all your fault!”

Eren’s eyebrows raised up and his expression softened once he realized might’ve went too far, “Wait...Annie…”

The next moment she swiped under his legs and rushed out, leaving him alone on the floor.

He sat up, rubbing the back of his head, “Annie?”

After running far enough from where he was she slowed down, tiring herself out, which was strange because usually she could run for a while.  

She slumped down on a nearby tree, starting to feel sick again. “F-Fuck...Why did this have to happen? I have a job to do l. People are relying on me...Reiner and Bertholdt are going to kill me..."

The sound of heavy footsteps were heard as Eren ran her way, “Annie!”

The blonde looked his way in confusion and stress, sighing, “What could you possibly want now!? I kick you to the ground and insult you and your morals, but all you do is come back! Why are you so stubborn!?”

He stopped in front of her, bending over to breathe, “Uh...runs in the family, I guess?"

“Well...Just do me a favor and leave me alone. You've already caused enough trouble as it is right now. I’m like this because of you.”

The brunet nodded, “I know, and I am sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed your buttons. I'm really sorry...”

“What do you want from me, Eren!?” She almost yelled.

He placed his hands on her shoulder, “For you to not hate my guts. That’s one thing."

Annie stared at his feet, “I don’t hate you. Why would I lose my virginity to you if I did?”

Eren sighed, “I just...I’m sorry Annie…”

“Now do you get why this is your fault?”

“Because I'm a prick or…?”

“...Are you really that blind Eren?” She deadpanned.

His mouth was a straight line of knowing nothing. He blinked.

“For fuck sake… Let me spell it out for you. I’m sick, I threw up, my mood is going bat shit insane, I want to fucking faint every time I kick someone, and...it’s just awful. Get it?”

Eren rested his hand above her head on the tree, “Are you saying that you’re...pr-"

“No, I just got food poisoning-Obviously I'm....p-pregnant!”

His eyes widened, “Is it mine!?”

“Well seeing as how I was a virgin before...the thing...yeah.”

Eren sighed, “Oh god...I'm so sorry…”

“That isn't going to change anything Eren...and it’s not just your fault, it’s mine too.”

“I’m...I’m not gonna leave...you know that…”

“Why would you want to stay?"

“Because leaving would be what cowards do...and I'm not weak…”

“For the first time in my life I’m scared Eren.”

He didn't know what else to do so he wrapped his arms around the short girl and pulled her close to him, “I’m right here…”

She closed her eyes and loosened up a bit, “Thanks...for not leaving me.”

He held her, nodding, “No problem…”

“Oh...what do we do now? It’s gonna become pretty obvious, isn't it?”

Eren let go of her, taking a step back to look at her, “Well, I mean...you’re a small girl...so yeah...pretty obvious. I think we should talk to Shadis in private, see if he can help.”

“We're so fucked.”

“I know. But at least we're fucked together.”

Annie smirked and play punched him in the shoulder. “If it gets too hard for you I get it if you-”

“No...I won’t...no matter what…”

“Just remember that when your sister finds out."

Eren’s eyes widened, “Oh...fuck…Mikasa…”

“Don’t forget Armin.”

“But he is understanding...Mikasa is Mikasa…do you have any idea the lecture I'm in for? Mother level of lecture.”

She stared at him for a second and sighed, “I'll tell her. I’m not afraid of her.”

“That’s not gonna stop her from running to me and lecturing me.”

“If she tries I’ll be there."

Eren smiled and leaned in to kiss her on the forehead, “Thanks, Annie.”

“The only thing I’m worried about is Bertholdt and Reiner.”

“I-I'll handle that. Man to men…”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Y-yeah...yeah…”

Next thing she knew, Annie was tightly hugging him. “...you smell good.”

Eren cocked an eyebrow, “Th-thanks Annie…”

“Why'd I just say that...? Anyways, let’s head back. I'm hungry.”

“It’s already starting, huh?”

“Huh? What is?”

Eren pointed to her stomach, “Pregnancy...stuff…”

“Oh,” She blushed subtly and covered her midsection, “I guess…”

“When should we talk to Shadis?”

“Let’s see how long we last. Maybe we should see how long it takes to notice.”

“You really want to test that? How do you know Shadis can’t smell your hormones?”

“His nose isn't like mine Eren.”

The boy laughed, reaching out to poke her nose, “You got a good nose.”

“My nose is normal…”

“Try asking other people about it. Try asking Mina about it. It’s not normal.”

Annie cocked an eyebrow, “Mina doesn't know what she’s talking about..”

“Then ask Mikasa, she is horribly blunt.”

“I’d...rather not.”

He smirked, reaching over to take her hand, “So...food?”

“Uh yeah,” She confirmed and tightened her grip around his hand, not letting go any time soon.

Eren smiled, beginning to walk back, “I promise I'll be by your side through all of this.”

And that was one of the rare moments when Annie felt calm enough to smile.


	2. Confessions to Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're really working hard on this. Really proud of my co-writer <3 Love ya!

Before training, and when Eren is not around, the half Asian girl, Mikasa, liked to look at the various birds that landed on the various trees.

Today, a blue jay. A passerine bird, in the Corvidae family. Blue was a good color to her, it calmed her down from the days of training. Just standing there, staring at this beautiful creature. Maybe I should start writing these down in a book? She asked herself.

From inside the dorms, Annie caught a glance at the dark haired girl and sighed. I told Eren I would confront her. _It’s not as easy as I thought it would be_ , She thought. _If I don’t do it now I probably won’t for a while. Might as well do_ it _while she’s alone._

The blonde walked outside and went to confront the serious teen.

Mikasa’s grey eyes kept focused on the bird, only glancing briefly at the blonde before looking back, “Leonhardt…”

“Ackerman…” She stood there a little bit less confident than usual.

Eren's sister sighed after a moment of silence, turning around to face her, “Do you want something? How bad did you beat up Eren this time?”

“I didn't, but I’m surprised you haven’t lectured him to a crisp. He tells me how much you do.”

Mikasa cocked an eyebrow, “Oh, did he? Well, new lecture for him.”

“Let me guess, a lecture on how he shouldn’t talk to me? Too late for that…”

Mikasa put her hands on her hips, “Well obviously, he is obsessed with you. Very annoyingly so.”

“Obsessed? Pfft, as if. He is always so worried about you. I mean you are his sister.”

Mikasa’s eyebrows raised, “He is worried about me? About me? I thought he would be more worried about you, since you just love to make yourself seem to be a fragile lady.”

“Excuse me? Maybe I have a right to be fragile at times like this.”

“By being cold? And tough? And mean?”

Annie almost blew her top. “That isn't what Eren said when I fucked him in the stables a month and a half ago.”

Mikasa’s eyes widened, “E-Excuse me? I...I am sorry?”

The smaller girl smirked and walked up closer to the taller girl, “And now, I’m pretty damn sure you can add another problem to your life.”

Mikasa frowned, “What does that mean?”

“You’re as clueless as your brother. Just know that someone new will be coming into your life.”

Mikasa’s eyes searched the sky for an answer, darting from cloud to cloud.

Eventually, she got the answer, her eyes dropping back down to the small girl, “No…”

“Heh, yes. Sorry to break the news to you so soon. But you know, Eren was worried and all about being lectured that I had to do it.”

Mikasa took a step forward, “Where...where...where is Eren?”

“Calm down. Don’t kill him, this kid needs a father. But he’s at the boys dorm.”

Mikasa quickly walked past the soon-to-be mother, going towards the direction of the boy’s dorm.”

Annie looked ahead, “Oh dear.” Before turning around and trying to catch up with Mikasa, “Mika, wait!”

“Hey...Reiner...Bertholdt...uh...hey…” Eren’s green eyes switched between the much taller men.

Reiner jumped down from his bunk and stood in front of the shorter boy with his closest friend walking up next to him, “Why you so nervous Jaeger?”

Eren smiled, “Well...I mean…uhm” He scratched the back of his neck. Fuck, how do I do this?

“You don’t have to be nervous Eren. What’s wrong? Is it bad?” Bertholdt interrogated, eyebrows raised in question.

Eren gave a fake smile before looking down. He sighed, looking back up, “At least a month and a bit ago...Annie and I...after some sparring...we, uh…”

“You….?” Reiner cocked an eyebrow.

Eren shrugged, “You know…” He thrusted his arm out slightly, whistling in sync with the movements.

The next second, Reiner, when he realized what the boy was talking about, slapped him on the back and gave a broad smile, “I knew you had it in you!”

“That’s not all…”

The taller one scratched the back of his neck, “Oh uh..what else happened?”

Eren thought he had been pushing it back too long, he decided to push it all out, “Annieispregnantwithmychild.”

A silence broke out in the dorm and the two of them stared at him and then back at each other. Something seemed to have been communicated between them that Eren could not decode. Reiner turned his head to look at the young man.

“You….you’re fucked man.”

Eren blinked, “I...I kn-”

BAM! The door was kicked open, and the silhouette stood in the doorway, with short hair. Behind this figure, stood Annie, “Uh...Eren…”

“Eren!”

Eren’s eyes widened, “Fuck…”

Mikasa stepped in, her face a torrent of anger and ‘the fuck have you done’ expressions, “There is something you decided to let your baby momma tell me?”

Eren’s eyes glanced at Annie, “Please tell me you told her gently…”

“Define….gently. We have different definitions.”

Eren narrowed his eyes, “What...what the fuck do you-”

Before he could say any more, a hand lashed out and grabbed a hold of his ear, pulling him off his feet and dragging him away.

Eren began to flail around as he got dragged past the mother of his child, “Annie! Help! Mikasa’s got my ear! Shit! Mikasa, not that hard, fuck! Ah!”

“Don’t kill him Mikasa. Don’t you love your brother?”

“Oh, I love him, alright. Don’t worry, Annie, Eren will be fine. He is just gonna need a new ear!”

“I don’t….want to fight you right now but I will.”

Mikasa stopped dead in her tracks, turning to look at the short blonde, “Excuse me?” She let go of Eren’s ear, letting him drop to the floor.

“Ah! Shit!” He said, grabbing and holding his ear, “Damn it…”

“Yeah it may be his fault but it’s mine too so don’t just batter him for it.”

Mikasa walked over to Annie, towering over her, “Well here’s the thing, princess. Eren isn’t the one carrying the human being in their belly, is he? So he is viable for a little hearing loss.”

“Just fucking stop it, alright! No one needs to be punished! Yeah, we were careless, so what?”

“So what? You realize that you will be having a child to be taking care of, right?”

“Of course I do! What do you think I thought? That babies are born and then just die off!?”

Mikasa frowned, “That isn’t what I...ugh...Eren, I am gonna go get Armin. And then we are going to have a little talk, just us three. Got it?”

“...Got it…”

“Good. See you around, Leonhardt.” She said before walking off.

At this point Annie felt stressed and weak, using all of her strength to argue, “Can I maybe sit down somewhere?”

Eren stood up, walking over to grab her hand, “Yeah, you can sit down on one of the bed. Come on.” He said, leading her inside.

Bertholdt and Reiner followed suit right behind them.

Eren helped Annie sit down on the bed before sitting down next to her.

“Sorry that I told her so bluntly. It’s just...how I talk, you know?”

Eren glanced to the side before nodding, “Yeah...yeah I do know…”

“Annie. We need to talk. Now.” Reiner said.

Eren looked at Reiner, then at Annie, “I should go?”

“You can st-”

“Yeah you should probably leave.”

Eren looked from Annie to Reiner, nodding to the latter as he stood up and walked out of the dorm, leaving the trio alone.

As soon as the door closed, Reiner’s head snapped to look at the girl sitting before him, “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Well I mean it’s pretty obvious what is,” She retorted.

Reiner growled, Bertholdt holding an arm out to stop him, “Calm down Reiner. There are solutions. There must be ways to...get rid of it…”

“You’re….you’re not serious, are you?” She wrapped her arms around her stomach protectively, “I am not doing that.”

Bertholdt frowned, “But what about the missio-”

“I know! I screwed this up but I can’t just get rid of this….I can’t. It’s not just my decision and even if it was I wouldn't do it!”

Reiner stepped forward, “What about your father? What would he think about this?”

“My father hasn't given a shit about me. All my life all I've done is train, but what about the rest? Why would I want to do something for someone who never even saw me as their child?”

Reiner frowned, “Your father gives a shit. What do you mean he never saw you as his child? You are his child! How could you say something like that?”

“I remember one time he forgot my name. Did anyone think that I wanted a normal childhood? Look at all the people around here. Do you think they had to train until they were covered in scars and bruises?”

Bertholdt sighed, “Annie...just calm down...we need to do what’s right for the mission…”

“We are killing people. Don’t you feel an ounce of guilt for fuck sake?”

“We try to push it down. What about you? Do you feel it?”

“Of course I do! I’m….I’m still somewhat human.”

Reiner leaned in, resting his arm on the bunk bed support, “And what? You’re just gonna give up here? Go off and get a house with Eren and raise your child in this not-so-happy world? How do you think being a titan shifter plays into all of this? Not for the good, that’s for damn sure.”

“We can’t help being shifter but maybe if we tried not to people wouldn't hate us so much.”

“After all we have done?”

“Just. Lie. We've been doing that our whole lives.”

“I would not have expected you to do this so easily…”

“People change, but I guess you aren't one of those people then.”

Bertholdt shook his head, “This is probably just the baby talking…”

She started to become irritated and stood up, “Maybe it is but all I know is I don’t want to be in this mission any more. I’m out.”

“You can’t just make that decision.”

“Watch me.” Annie blatantly responded before turning on her heel and striding out.

“Reiner...what are we going to do about this?”

“We will figure out something...someway to kill that child...before it corrupts her too much…”

Eren looked down at his feet as he waited outside of the dorms, nervous about a lot of things. At least ninety percent of it being that fact that in around seven months, he is going to be a father. And I have no practice whatsoever...I am so fucked.

The door slammed open and closed when Annie strode out and walked up to him. “Let’s go.”

Eren looked at her, blinking, “How did it go?”

“Let’s just not talk about it, alright?”

Eren stayed silent for a moment, nodding, “Okay...okay…what do you want to do?”

“I want to just get away for a while, but there’s no where to go.”

“We could go to the forest where we practice using 3D maneuver gear.”

“Is it safe?”

“It should be. There’s no practice today.”

“We...need to talk about something when we get there alright?”

Eren nodded, “Yeah, yeah…let’s go.”


	3. Shifter

In the forest of giant trees, Annie and Eren walked through the natural path, chit chatting along the way about random things like they were trying to avoid something.

“So, I…I have something to tell you.” She said, looking away to avoid his eyes.

Eren glanced at her, cocking an eyebrow, “Yeah...what about?” He asked.

“Say...if I were your enemy, would you hate me?”

His eyes widened and he frowned, “What do you mean?”

“What if I was something like a titan?” Annie questioned.

“Annie...is that question rhetorical?” He asked, turning his head to look at her.

The girl tried to face him but all she could do was look down and let her bangs cover her face.

“Please just answer me Eren.”

The boy sighed, “Well...I mean...uh...no, I couldn’t hate you. I love you too much.”

“But after all titans have done to humanity? To your mother?” She interjected.

He looked away, looking at the birds that flew by and perched on tree branches, “Over the years...I have calmed down. I know that my objective is ridiculous and impossible. I guess I just hate the titan that killed her. But of course I will kill any titans that try to hurt me or my friends.”

“I’m a human. Somewhat a human…”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that I’m a-,” Annie was about the confess, but then she felt thumps from the ground. “Eren...We can’t stay here.”

Eren felt the vibrations. He stopped and nodded, “Let’s go...Annie, we need to get you out of here.”

She surveyed the area around them, her eyes scanning for the figure of a titan. “Not just me, but both of us Eren.”

He nodded, turning them around and pushing her gently to get her running, “Then let’s go. Now.”

Heading for them was an abnormal, about 13 meters tall, flailing it’s arms in the air with eyes darting for its prey.

Eren cursed, “Go! Go!”

“I can’t...I’m getting tired!”  
  
“Then I will carry you!” Eren said, trying to catch up with Annie.

“No, there’s one option before this.”

“What are you talking about…”

“Move back.”

“What?”

“Move back!” She said, skidding to turn around. She ran at the titan, pushing Eren out of the way.

“Annie!” He shouted.

While running at it she slipped out her ring and pricked her finger, a sudden bright light flashing as a lighting struck down upon her. Eren took a step back, startled by the explosion, tripping and falling on his ass, “Shit!” He cursed, sitting up before looking back ahead, his eyes widening at the sight.

In Annie’s place, a titan stood. With her same blonde hair, her same blue eyes, and even that same nose. Eren couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

Annie was a titan.

She kicked the abnormal back, the large creature rolling into some trees, making a loud crash. She jumped, crystals forming on her feet, landing on the titan’s head, crushing it. The hot blood spewed everywhere as she gave it a few more crystallized stomps before stopping.

The female titan fell to her knees, and the nape moved. Eren directed his attention to the back of her neck. The nape opened up to reveal Annie, looking weak. She fell back, out of the titan.

Eren sprinted and dove down on his back, sliding a little bit to catch Annie just in time. He wrapped his arms around her, “Holy...holy shit…” He said, not only to catching her just now, but to the whole situation in general.

“I’m….sorry.”

He sat up, holding the small girl in his arms. He looked down at her as she spoke, “Annie…”

“I’m a...shifter.”

As Eren tried to think about what she meant, voices could be heard in the distance. He looked over his shoulder before snapping his head to look at the titans, seeing nothing left, the bodies already evaporated.

He looked back down at the girl, sighing as he wondered what to do.

Should I tell them? He asked himself, Or keep it a secret?

“Eren…” He heard Mikasa say behind him. He stood up, holding Annie in his arms, and turned to them.

“Annie is weak from running, we need to get her to a bed.”

“Why are you both out here?” Mikasa asked looking curious.

Eren frowned, “Get Annie to a bed...then we will talk.”


	4. She's Fucking Apologizing?

It was a very rare sight for Eren to see laying in front of him. Annie, the girl carrying his child, asleep on the bed in the infirmary, with him sitting down nearby. His hands stroked her light blonde hair, no longer in her trademark bun. Man she looks so fragile, he thought to himself, and she can turn into a titan...complete opposites. _So tough, yet so weak, like a rose with thorns._

“Eren...We need to talk.” Mikasa said after opening the door to the room and walking in.

His hand that was running through the small girl’s hair stopped, and he just stared at the sleeping beauty, “About what?” He muttered, resuming his brushing.

She went to the chair opposite of him and sat down, “I’m sorry about earlier. I know I overdid it a bit with her.”

Eren glanced at his sister briefly before shrugging, “It’s fine. My ear is okay. I could understand. If someone got you pregnant I would probably react the same.” He said, smiling at the thought of pulling some asshole’s ear.

Mikasa sighed, “I really don’t think that is ever going to happen but I appreciate that. Oh, and you need to tell Armin the truth.”

The teen cocked an eyebrow, “What...you haven’t told him?”

“Why should I? It’s your responsibility.”

“Well I mean, you could’ve told him, you were talking to him earlier, correct?”

“Eren, he’s your best friend.”

“He is your friend too.”

She glared at him in anger, “Eren….You know what you have to do.”

Eren frowned before getting up, “Fine, okay, I will talk to him. Just...keep an eye on Annie, okay?”

“You want _me_ to keep an eye on her?” He nodded, “Yeah, why not? I trust you enough.” Mikasa looked at her for a short second, “We aren’t that close, her and I.”

“Yeah, I know that. But that doesn’t mean you can’t watch her while she is unconscious.”

“Well...if it’s what you really want me to do…”

“It will be quick. Where's Armin?”

“I think he was helping out in the kitchen.”

Eren nodded to his sister, “Thanks. I’ll be right back.”

Armin had multiple places where he could relax. The garden was one, the forest the other. The kitchen was one of them as well. He was helping clean the pots and pans with Sasha and Connie. The bookworm found their conversations amusing to listen to, and never added his own input on whatever argument they were having. This one was one of the weirder conversations.

“Purple potatoes are ten times better than...what the hell do you call them?” Connie furrowed his brows in curiosity.

“Fingerling Potatoes. They're shaped like fingers, therefore I win,” Sasha argued while wiggling her fingers.

He huffed, “That's a bullshit reason, Sasha.”

“Do you really think you know more about potatoes with me?”

“Why would you...because you are the…”

“...The taller one between us?”

The bald boy scowled, “Shut your trap, potato girl.”

The next moment the brown eyed girl looked pale and her lip started to quiver. She looked about ready to blow but then she did something a bit more painful for Connie.

Sasha started to cry.

Connie’s eyes widened in confusion and worry, “Sa-...Sasha...I didn’t mean to make you cry...I-I’m sorry, you’re n-not potato girl! I swear! Please stop! I’m sorry!”

“B-But you said...you said I was potato girl like everyone else! I thought you were different!”

“I’m sorry, it just came out, I swear. I didn’t mean it! Please! Forgive me!” He pleaded, clasping his hands together.

She faced the other way to hide her face, “You know there is only one thing you can do to make me forgive you…”

Connie raised an eyebrow, “You don’t mean…”

“Yeah, I do,” She sniffled.

He nodded before running off to the back.

Armin turned his head to Sasha, “You aren’t actually sad are you?”

“Shh, you’ll blow my cover!”

The blond smirked and shook his head, “Alright, alright.”

Connie came rushing back with a piece of bread in his hands, “I...I got you what I could find.” He said, stopping in front of her to present it to the girl.

She hugged him and snatched it out of his hands, “Thank you! I forgive you!”

Connie smiled, “Oh thank god!”

Quietly Sasha chuckled menacingly, "Anything for you Connie."

Armin shook his head again, “You two, I swear.”

Just then, the sound of boots against the floor approached as Eren rounded a corner to the kitchen, “Hey Armin, I gotta-” He stopped, seeing Sasha and Connie with his best friend. He looked at them, slightly nervous, “Uhm...could you two…you know…”

"No it's fine we don't mind being here!" Sasha said, smiling at him.

Connie looked from Eren to Sasha, “Hey Sash, maybe we should just...go in the back.”

Her smile dropped, "What? But don't you wanna he-Oh! Yeah, we'll just be on our way then."

The two then slowly made their way into the backroom, both of them looking at the best friends.

When they were out of sight, Eren nodded and sighed, turning to Armin, “I need to tell you something...about me and Annie…”

Armin cocked an eyebrow, continuing to clean a pot, “Uh...you and Annie? Alright...go ahead…” He looked down at his hands, his palms sweaty, “I...uh...fuck how do I say this-”

“Just say it, Eren. Don’t worry about how I might react.”

“Okay, okay...well...Annie's pregnant. And it's mine."

“WHAT?!” A huge shout from the other side of the wall echoed throughout the halls, making the two guys jump slightly.

They heard feet running and in an instant, Connie and Sasha were at the doorway to the back room, eyes wide.

"Eren! You and Annie!? God, I knew ya' had weird taste but...ANNIE!?"

“Sasha...don’t you think that’s a bit rude?”

“That's weird coming from your mouth!”

“Guys! Both of you shutup and just let Eren to talk!” Armin turned to his friend and nodded, “Sorry about that...so she is…”

The brunet nodded, “Yeah...yeah...she's having my baby...Mikasa wanted me to tell you...and um...now you know.”

Armin nodded, walking over to his friend and placing his hand on his shoulder, “Is everything okay? I mean…”

Eren sniffled, “Yeah...yeah she's just...she's as scared as I am about this whole thing…”

“Annie? Scared? How is sh- Ow! Connie!” Sasha turned her head to her friend and frowned at him.

“What?” Connie smiled.

“I know that was you!”

“It was not!”

"I'm not stupid!"

“Guys! Not now!” Armin shouted at the two, “Go away! Can it just be me and Eren right now?”

"Alright, but don't forget about us when you name the godparents! Come on baldie lets go!"

And with that, the two left, with the sounds of Connie nagging about the nickname he was given.

Eren glanced at Armin, “I fucked up, I know…”

"Yeah, you did. And pretty badly too. But...It'll be okay. I mean you have me and Mikasa, right?" He said, patting his friend’s shoulder.

The soldier allowed a small smile to grace his face, “You always know what to say...thanks, Armin. Really.”

"So about Annie. How is she feeling...about this whole thing?"

He blinked, “Well...she's scared, like I said but...she's calm...She might be hiding some feelings, but I don’t think she's completely panicking.”

"Wait, where is she? You didn't leave her with Mikasa, did you?"

Eren looked at the door, “Well...yeah…”

"Was that a good idea?"

“Mikasa's a bit crazy, yeah, but she isn’t going to hurt a pregnant girl.”

"N-No, I didn't mean like that! I mean that they aren't on the best of terms and having them argue probably isn't good for either of them."

“Yeah...or for the baby...Armin we should probably get back.”

Meanwhile, Annie was starting to wake up, her eyes opening to find herself next to Mikasa.

"W-Where's Eren?"

The dark haired girl glanced at Annie, her eyes wide, “Oh...uh...he's explaining the situation to uh...to Armin.” Don’t argue with her, don’t argue with her, don’t argue with her. Her mind repeated to itself.

The titan girl averted her eyes, "Listen, about earlier...and before that. Pretty much all the times I argued with you. I'm...I'm uh sorry."

Mikasa’s eyes widened more. _Is_ _she_... _fucking_ _apologizing_? She looked away, “Uhm...no...no, it’s fine...I'm sorry...I practically started them all…”

"Don't lie. You know you were only mad because I was getting involved with him."

The girl with the red scarf placed a hand on her red cheek, “Th-That's not true...I was fine with him doing whatever he liked, and I-”

"Bullshit. You're jealous and you know it. The guilt is going to kill you if you keep on lying to yourself."

The Eurasian girl frowned, “Jealous? Jealous of what?”

Annie rolled her eyes, "Seriously, admit it or we're going to have a problem. Obviously me and your brother."

“What!?" "Okay let me get this straight, you aren't angry that I fucked your brother, got pregnant, and lied?"

Mikasa shrugged, “I was simply a bit livid...and lied about what?”

"I-...nothing. But you know what, forget it. It's fine. Just remember that I apologized because it won't be happening again."

“Forget wha-...I need some fresh air. Your hormones are getting to you. I'm going out.”

And with that, the black haired girl stood up and quickly walked out of the room.

The blonde talked to herself, "Hormones? I was just...ugh. Great job Annie, you try to apologize and get blamed for hormones."

"Hormones?"

The door opened, "Are you having that time again Annie?" In the frame of the door, a girl with black hair in pigtails stood, looking a bit worried.

"What's wrong?"


	5. The Annie I Know

“What’s wrong?” Mina asked, stepping around to the side of Annie’s bed and sitting on the edge. 

The blonde tried to act like nothing was wrong but knew she couldn't fool her friend, “What? Nothing’s wrong.”

The girl crossed her arms, “Annie...I don’t know who you borrowed being a bad liar from, but you definitely got the trait.”

She glared at the grey eyed girl and sighed, “It isn’t a trait. And why should I tell you?”

The girl placed a hand on her chest in offense, “Annie...I am your friend...you can trust me with anything.”

“You’re a gossip, Mina.”

“Well, I mean...people are going to find out about it eventually…”

“Hold on, you want me to tell you and yet you know what’s the problem?”

“No, I have no clue...but people always find out. How many people know already?”

“Do you know what’s wrong?”

“No...I just said I don-Annie what’s wrong?” She repeated.

Annie rolled her eyes and turned her head up toward the ceiling, “It’s Eren...and, well, me. Both our doings. Something like that…”

Mina’s eyes widened, “You...and Eren? Are you kidding me?” She stayed silent, watching as Annie’s facial expression stayed the same. A smile grew on her lips, “Oh my god, no way! I thought you two had something! I knew it!” She calmed down, “...So what happened? Like...herpes or…did he cheat or...something?”

“No, he didn’t cheat. Do you really think he would live if he did? And no, I don’t have herpes. What do I look like, a whore?”

“N-No, I just thou-”

“I just don’t have fucking herpes, alright?”

“Alright, alright, don’t get mad...so you don’t have herpes...and he didn’t cheat...so obviously.” She stopped, eyes widening, “Annie…”

“I’m not going to say it so you better get it out of your system.”

“You’re pregnant!?”

“No, I’m just extremely hormonal and probably looking like death.”

“Eh, you don’t look that bad. But you look like you are on the verge of it though.”

She put her head in her hands, “I wish I didn’t look like I was going through it at all.”

Mina reached over to put a hand on the blonde girl’s shoulder, “Annie...you shouldn’t worry so much about it. I mean...I know another life is growing inside of you but...isn’t stress like...bad for it? Anyway, what happened to the old Ann-...wait...this is still the old Annie, my bad.”

“It’s not like I’m a new person or anything. I’m still myself. And sure it’s bad for it but it’s not like I can’t just calm the fuck down when that revenge obsessed guy is it’s father.”

“I wouldn’t think Eren would take it without some amount of freak out. But he still seems like a nice guy. I mean...how did he take it?”

“Surprisingly...well? You’d have to ask him yourself. When I found out I wanted to fucking kill him but for some reason I didn’t.”

“Why?”

“If you found out some guy knocked you up would you feel happy about it or would you want to kill him?”

“Well, first of all, I meant why you didn’t kill him? Second, it’s not like it isn’t half your fault Annie.”

She blushed and furrowed her brows, “Why I didn’t kill him? I can’t raise his kid alone. I mean look at him? You really think this baby is going to be nothing like him.”

“Are you trying to avoid the fact that half of this was your fault?”

“Are you trying to avoid the fact that you’re making me feel like shit right now?”

“Are you trying to put the blame all on Eren? Because that is what is sounds like? The Annie I know owned up to the consequences face on.”

“I am the Annie you know. Do I look different do you?”

“Well you definitely act different than before if you ask me. You’re acting like a tota-”

“Just stop! I thought you were my friend! I don’t think you understand what this is like. He isn’t the one going through…this!” she gestured to herself.

The girl with the pigtails exploded at Annie, “I am your friend! Don't you understand? I'm trying to help you! You’re acting as blind as a titan! Is your brain a rock or something? You were rude to me before but even when I try to help you you treat me like this! Stop the pity party Annie!”

Mina looked at Annie and her features softened, she leaned over and wrapped her arms around the blonde girl, “I am sorry Annie, I didn’t mean to...I’m sorry.”

“I...I’m sorry. I just can’t control myself anymore.”

“No Annie don’t apologize. It’s a hard time, I realize this. And I assure you that I will be here to help. And so will Eren.”

“I just feel like I’m forcing him into it. Like I gave him no-”

“You aren’t forcing me into anything, Annie.” Eren walked into the doorway, his green eyes looking at her with a sorry look. “Like Mina said, we made a choice. Now we have to live with it. I am sorry you have to get the...you know...the bad end of it.”

“Look Eren, I just don’t think this is going to go well for...well, you.”

“What makes you think that?”

Annie averted her eyes and looked near Mina, “Could you give us a minute?”

Mina looked at Eren, then at Annie, before nodding and walking out of the room, leaving the two parents alone. Eren stepped up to the side of the bed and placed his hand on top of Annie’s, but not grabbing it. Just to comfort her. “Tell me,” said Eren.

“Do you know what women are like at all during pregnancies?”

Eren shrugged. “I mean kind of...I came with my dad to a few pregnant patients but...I don’t really know. He told me that my mother was quite calm though when she was having me.”

“Lucky her. What I’m trying to say is that...well, we haven’t exactly had sexual education or at least proper sexual education, so things are not really as peaceful as you think it is.”

“Oh, I never thought of it as peaceful, Annie. I know you are going to have problems, and I know it...for the most part, isn’t going to be from you but from the pregnancy. All I really know is, Annie...I do like you...I do...and I want to help you in whatever way I can. I know that’s the last thing you’d expect me to say, but here I am, saying it.”

“Shit, why do you have to be so fucking compassionate all the time!?” she demanded then pulled him onto the bed. “I mean you have better things to do than be nice to me!”

Eren laid on his side next to her and smiled, “Like what? Annie, you are having my child. Something we weren’t planning. You wanted to be a soldier and now I ruined it for you. So I am going to be nice to you. During this pregnancy, and after it.” He took her hand and pulled his up to his lips, gently planting a kiss on it.

“But this can’t work, Eren! There’s things about me you don’t know. Things you would hate. Things you would despise. Things you would kill me for no matter how much you care for me.”

He frowned, “What aren’t you telling me? Annie, what are you trying to say?”

“My goals go against everything you fight for. I’m a liar and a traitor.”

“Annie…”

She turned, got up, and walked to the door, “I’m not on your side.”

Eren got out of the bed, walking quickly to get in front of her, “Annie, you need to stop fucking around!”

The blonde laughed halfheartedly and turned away, “If only I was, Eren. Just forget this ever happened. You’ll be safe-”

Eren seized her by the shoulders, “I don’t care about being safe. If there is something you need to tell me, tell me it now.”

“I’m not a soldier, I’m a warrior! I’m not meant to be here, Eren! I’m like a fucking bird in a sea of fish; I’m not meant to be there. Can’t you accept that!?”

He stared at her for a moment, and she stared back, until he pushed her against a wall and leaned in to kiss her, “If you think that I am just going to walk away from you after I learn that you are having my child, you got another thing coming.”

“Eren…” she sighed and looked away from his eyes,“Is this kid the only thing that is making you want me?”

“What did you feel that night?”

“I couldn’t really feel, honestly. Sometimes I can’t tell what I love or how I feel about people, especially you. You just seem so worked up on this right now, I just can’t understand if it’s me you’re here for.”

Eren looked down before letting go of Annie, “Sorry about that,” He turned around and walked a bit forward, “I know what I felt that night. I felt...loved, I guess the word is, by someone that isn’t my friend or my sister.” He turned around and pointed at her, “I felt loved by you, Annie...you had to have felt something then, or else you wouldn’t have done it? Why risk something on someone who you don’t feel something for?”

“Because I don’t understand love. If you haven’t been able to tell, I’m not a really emotive person.”

“Don’t do that Annie...that night I felt like I got to know the real you. Like I broke past your barrier...and you are saying that you just faked it?”

“I’ve faked a lot of things in my life, but...not that, alright? You just don’t know about how I was raised. Everyone knows your story, but no one cares about mine and I’m glad they don’t.”

“Then tell me. I care about you. I’m willing to listen.”

Annie looked at him for a minute, then sighed, “I... Okay.”


	6. Give Her Time

“I wasn’t really born around here. My childhood wasn’t in the walls and although you could say that it was outside I felt anything but free. I’ve...told you about my dad, right?”  
  
“D-...Did you?”

“He’s the one who trained me.”

“Oh...right, yeah, you did tell me that. All those cool moves that got us together.”

The blonde looked down at her feet, “He’d train me almost all hours of the day and without breaks. Sure, I was strong, but it’s hard to say I had a childhood when I never actually acted like a child. It was always ‘Annie, kick higher!’ or ‘Bad stance,’ and then he’d knock me down. I was a seven year old girl and my own father knocked me to the ground; he never helped me up either. So much for a parental figure…”

“And...you don’t want to be like him?”

“That’s the one thing I never want to be. I don’t want to be either of my parents,” Annie confirmed, slightly turning away from him.

“Well you aren’t. You’ve helped me up every time during our practices and I don’t really know what your mother was like so I can’t compare.”

“Yeah, but it’s not like I know either. She abandoned me and my father when I was five years old, or at least that’s what my dad tells me happened.”

He looked at her deliberately but with eyes that seemed tender, “You don’t seem like a person to run away from their troubles. Yeah, you can say, ‘But I will’, but you know I won’t believe you. You’re a strong girl and you’ll be a strong mother too.”

“My mom was strong too, and look where that got her…”

“Do you believe your father?”

“What...What else do I have to believe in, Eren?” She asked with a twinge of nervousness, “He knew her better than I did. Hell, he _knew_ her longer than I did and I was the one who spent nine months inside of her.”

_That’s how long it takes? I thought Mom said it was a year?_

“Well it’s not like being in the womb makes you automatically know everything about your mother...right?” He asked, chuckling a bit, but seeing no amused response from Annie, the brunet nervously scratched the back of his neck. “He could be lying.”

“Then what do you suggest I do, huh Eren? Should I just walk all the way back to the v-...to my home and ask him? You really think that would solve anything? We’re in enough trouble as is if you haven’t noticed.”

“I’m just saying. Annie...yeah, I know we’re in trouble. I know you can’t go back and talk to him. I don’t think you really want to. But…Annie, what are you scared of?”

She snorted softly under her breath, “I wasn’t sent here to meet you and get knocked up. I trained for a purpose. By doing this _thing_ we have between us and shoved all those years of training and repressed feelings towards my father in the trash.”

Eren crossed his arms and opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it, closed his mouth, and sat down on the edge of the bed. “I’m sorry Annie. I’m really sorry. I know, I know, that’s all I can say really.”

“It’s fine. I know you’re not him and you can’t fix anything. He told me something once...about what I should do when I interact with others that aren’t like me.”

“What?”

“It was before I left him. I was ready to leave and out of nowhere he just...he bent down a bit to my level and just embraced me. It was the one time his arms did something that wasn’t meant to hurt me. But even though he did something as loving as that, he wouldn’t even look me in the eyes. Maybe he _couldn’t_ look me in the eyes.”

The girl looked up slightly, trying to replay the painful memory once again, “When he let go of me, my dad bent on his knees and firmly gripped my shoulders but still wouldn’t look at me. He told me he’s was wrong...that it was too late to ask for my forgiveness and yet he still kept burning the words ‘Your dad is the only one on your side’ into my head. Father kept repeating it over and over for what seemed like a lifetime until he made me promise something to him…”

“And what was that?”

“That I would return. He never said when but the last thing I remember was him locking me in a hug that I felt would break my bones and then being pushed away. It was like he was in a hurry.”

Eren patted the spot next to him, gesturing for Annie to sit. “I’m on your side.”

“Prove it.”

“I didn’t tell anyone about your power.”

“Neither did my father.”

“He isn’t here, is he? Is he helping his daughter in a time of need? No. I am. And he’s all the way over wherever you fucking live, with others of...your kind.”

“Yeah he’s with my... _kind_. It isn’t a time of need. It was a mistake and we’re just taking responsibility. Isn’t that what you usually do, Eren? You take responsibility for your actions?”

“Well...yeah, I do. And yeah, this was a mistake. But the child isn’t. I know, it sounds stupid, but this kid is a gift. And yes, this is a time of need. His daughter is carrying my child and he's nowhere to be seen.”

“I...I…” She stuttered out at a completely loss for words then stood up and walks towards the door without saying anything.

Eren was quick to stand up and grab her wrist. “Annie…”

As much as she didn’t want to hurt him more than she probably already had, Annie ripped his hand off of hers and stalked out.

“Annie, wait…” He called out to her and walked out of the door in hope that he could fix this in some way, but it was too late. She was already gone.

He looked out at the blonde until she was out of reach and silently cursed to himself.

“Wow, you really did it this time, huh?”

Eren turned his head towards the source of whoever said this, only to find Mina standing in the hallway, eyes switching from the door to him.

“Now’s not the time, Mina.”

“Sorry about that, Eren. I was just coming to see if you were okay. What happened?”

He sighed, looking back towards the door. “I guess I hurt her feelings. I-I didn’t mean to, but…” He turned to her, throwing his hands out to either side, shrugging, “You know how I am.”

The girl’s eyes softened as she spoke to him, “You’re however you wanna be, Eren. It’s not like it was all you though. I mean, Annie usually gets put off by the stupidest things. One time I tried to wash her hoodie for her and she got really angry because I did it without asking. We just have to give her some space.”

“Some space?” He asked, eyebrows raised. He frowned, crossing his arms. “Al...Alright, I understand. I guess I was just…”

“Being a worried father?”

“Mm...yeah.”

“Eh, it’s probably just some ‘paternal instinct’ thing or whatever. You gotta understand that Annie is...well, she’s Annie. When has she not been able to take care of herself? She always makes it look like she’s disconnected from everything.”

He nodded, looking at the door again. “You think she’ll realize she can’t be like that?”

Mina shrugged and tilted her head a bit, “Eventually. Just be ready for when that time comes. As nice as a cuddly Annie may seem, can you imagine what those hugs will be like? She looks like she can rip a log apart with her bare hands…”

Eren smiled, giving a sideways glance to her. “I’ll be ready.”

“Oh, and one more thing. This is really important.”

“Hm?”

“During that...time, Annie can tend to be a little...okay, a lot more hostile. The first time that happened in the girls barracks everyone was asleep and some girl found one of Annie’s hair ties and borrowed it without asking. I...think you can guess what happened next.”

“I probably can...but this time is different. I am pretty sure she wants the father to be in one piece.”

“Eren, she ripped it out and I heard that some of her hair came off...It’s not really something we talk about but we all know it happened. This is gonna be, like, double or even triple that amount of hormonal stuff. Just warning you, Eren.”

“It’s a good thing I don’t wear hair ties,” He chuckled.

Suddenly, the sound of the door opening reached his ears and he turned to see who it was.

“Eren?” Annie said.


End file.
